Tomorrow can Take Care of Itself
by melniewn
Summary: Kind of a song fic based on Bob Seger's We've got Tonight.  After meeting again at a reunion, John and Claire have a reunion of their own. This is also the first fanfiction I've written and posted so I would love feed back. Rated for language.


After that Saturday detention the breakfast club remained friends, though their relationships never really worked out. Claire went to prom with some dickhead, and I went to a party and got trashed. Andy and Allison tried harder then Claire and me, but even they couldn't handle the pressure after a while. Still, friendships were hard to come by. Claire did stand up to her friends, but she couldn't stand up to her parents and truth be told neither could I. I couldn't bring her into my life, but that was 10 years ago.

This past weekend was our 10 year high school reunion. We all showed up, I think hoping to see the others, since we didn't really stay in touch after a few years. Claire, Andy, and Brian all went to colleges out east, Allison got into some high brow art school in Europe, and me? I went to the community college for a few years since I didn't have the grades for much else. I didn't finish, but I got a good job as a bar tender up in the windy city and when the owner got too old he sold the place to me. It took a few years, and then I started turning a real nice profit – got myself a huge fuckin loft in the north end. But I digress, back to the reunion…

We all showed up, and while Claire seemed kind of pinched, and Andy seemed tired – it was honestly nice to see them all. I didn't think I still cared, but well I guess I always kind of a pansy. Someone rearranged the dinner table name plates so we could sit together, not sure who did it – it wasn't me, no matter what you think.

We spent the evening laughing and catching up. Andy was married and divorced, working as a wrestling coach for some college out west which I guess forced him to travel a lot. Alli was radiant and apparently very happily single living in Italy – she came back just for this, kinda blew my mind. Claire did something I still don't understand for some big fashion people in Europe, New York, and here in Chicago. Brian was a teacher at some big college out east, and surprisingly he was married. She was a cute little chic with blond hair with a streak of purple in it. They seemed really happy. I dated, sort of… pretty much the same way I always did. I never found anyone who made me feel like Claire did, and well I kind of discarded anyone who didn't match up to that memory.

We all exchanged info and promised to keep in better touch, though I wasn't sure it would really happen. Who knows, I suppose stranger things happen in the world.

One did actually, about two weeks after the reunion- we were having one of Chicago's phenomenal storms – I heard a knock at my door. Kind of surprised I heard it over the storm. I put my drink down, walked away from the windows which gave me a great view of the city and when I opened the door I was glad I'd put the drink down, or else I probably would have dropped it. Standing before me, dripping wet, and in a dress that was not nearly warm enough stood Claire fucking Standish.

"Hi John, can I come in?" she asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Shit, of course." It was almost 4am, what the fuck was she doing here? I moved aside and pulled the door open for her to come in.

She came in just a few feet, and asked, again almost hesitantly, "would you happen to have a towel?"

"Damn, where are my manners." I went to the closet and grabbed a towel, then thought about it and grabbed a second one. I walked out and handed them to her.

She smiled and thanked me, tying her hair up in one towel. She used the other to dry her arms and to try and dry her dress. I walked back to the windows for a moment, downed my drink before looking the reflection of her in the window. The dress was clinging to her in ways that made me almost instantly hard. Fuck, I had to do something about that… without turning around I asked, "uh, do you want something dry to wear?" I noticed she'd begun shivering.

"That would be great, thanks John… I know it's late…and I'm sure you're weary..." She left the sentence hanging.

"It's no problem princess, not like I was sleeping." I went into my room and pulled out an old sweatshirt, and started searching for anything she could wear on her legs… I came up empty. So I'm not one for sweatpants, jeans work just fine for any occasion, but I'm pretty sure none of my jeans would fit her. I shook out the sweatshirt and decided she'd have to be happy with what I had.

I walked back out and she was still trying to pat herself dry. "Claire" she looked up, and I tossed her the x-tra large sweat shirt, realizing it would probably hit her mid thigh. Hell she wore skirts shorter than that in high school. "Bathroom's around the corner, first door to the left." As she walked out I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes –she had to have known I was staring.

"See something you like?" she asked with a wink as she went into the bathroom and firmly shut the door.

"Want a drink?" I hollered to her, I heard water running so I wasn't sure if she heard me. I walked to my kitchen and fixed a couple of cups of decaf coffee – thinking she might like something hot, then I walked to my bedroom to grab a blanket for her when she came out. She was sitting in my old shirt, on my couch, and damn she still made the fucking butterflies in my stomach go nuts.

"You still in town for something?" I asked her.

"No, I took a little time off, but I had to go to a showing tonight… I went to your bar, but it was too late. Then the rain started and well, I decided to walk here rather than go back to my hotel room… is that ok?" Her voice was so soft when she asked her question that I almost didn't hear her. Why was she so, I don't know skittish?

"No, no, I mean, yeah it's fine princess – it's always nice to see you." I fuckin stumbled over my words… what kind of dork was I turning into. "How about some music? The storm should settle down soon." She nodded and looked into the mug of coffee I handed her.

I went to fuss with my stereo system, put it on random there was a good mix of various kinds of rock on it so something good should come on. I couldn't stand the silence between us, even though it wasn't really uncomfortable…" I hope your coffee's ok, I made is sweet and creamy…" I put on my trademark smirk and turned around, "just like you, princess."

She burst out laughing, full belly laughs, and I was at kind of a loss. She smiled at me, soft and holding something I didn't understand, "first I normally drink my coffee black, sugar is some kind of fucking sin in the fashion industry; and second, no one but you has ever called me princess. I am far from a princess anymore John. Hell in my line of work I'm practically an old maid or an ugly duckling."

I smiled at her good naturedly, "nah, you'll always be a princess to me, just like you'll always be beautiful." With that comment I sat back down on the couch and as the music kicked in, the storm quieted, just as I predicted. We sat in silence for less than a minute then a song I hadn't expected came on. Sure I had grown a fondness for good old fashion rock and roll, but this song, really? Did fate have it in to fuck with me?

Seger's smooth voice started with the very line Claire had said to me less than a half hour before, "I know it's late, and I know you're weary"….. Claire laid her head on the back of the couch and began singing along, while never taking her eyes off of me. "Are you lonely John? I know I am." She chuckled, a mirthless laugh, "I am so fucking tired of being what everyone expects me to be. With you… "she stopped talking and looked down at her coffee. She set it on the floor and moved closer to me just as the second verse started…..

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely

All of my hopes, fading away

I've longed for love, like everyone else does

I know I'll keep searching, even after today

So there it is girl, I've said it all now

And here we are babe, what do you say?

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

We've got tonight babe

Why don't you stay?

She looked deep in my eyes and asked, "can I stay here, with you, tonight?" She looked scared as she came closer to me, I guess she thought I would turn her down… but when her lips hit mine I couldn't not kiss her back… in the back ground I heard Bob singing,

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

Let's make it last, let's find a way

Turn out the light, come take my hand now

We've got tonight babe

Why don't you stay?

Why don't you stay?

I picked Claire up, mostly so I didn't have to stop kissing her, and carried her into my bedroom. I lowered her to the bed and lowered myself over her…

As I always suspected the fireworks between us carried over into the bedroom, meaning, not to kiss and tell, but fucking splendid… just like my princess. So I find myself lying in bed, with my first and only sweetheart sprawled across me as the sun came up. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, no… let's just think about tonight…. Tomorrow can take care of itself.


End file.
